The Underground Invasion
by Ink132
Summary: 3 girls are summoned from the lowlife city of Sevenfold. They continue life in Rollord City, where the real action takes place with the DV Invaders.
1. The DV Invaders 1

The Underground Invasion  
Shaking violently, Annei opened the hosptial door.  
"Len, Kasumi...I think its safe." She whispered unsurely. Strait across from Annei was an elevator. She pressed the "Going up" button to try an advance into the building. Len whispered "An...Elevator..? What if they are in there?"  
Kasumi held up a flinging spoon and a jar of peanut butter, whispering "This should hold them off if there is." There was a ding. The metallic doors opened dramatically, revealing the empty elevator. The trio slowly crept in. Len, worrying what was to happen if there was to much celery for the jar to handle. She grabbed the side bar in the elevator, feeling it shift. Annei, near hypervenalation, was confident of their failure. Kasumi, on the other hand, was totally ambitious and sure that they would keep them busy with the awkward amount of peanut butter she had with her. There was a assuring ding. The doors opened, to an empty room. Kasumi, shocked, said "Have they not gotten to this place?" Len stepped out and looked around. She said "C'mon. Its fine, I dont see anything." Annei raced out and slammed herself into a wall. Picking herself up again, she looked back at a hallway, and saw doors swinging.  
"Kasumi...Len...Follow me." The 2 girls followed Annei suspiciously, not knowing what they were getting into. Annei glided stealthly down the hallway, when she reached the doors, she froze. Len, smashing into Kasumi, muttered "What are we doing?" Kasumi looked back and said "Sh! We dont know whats happening."  
Len, impatient, walked up to the doors and looked through the window. She saw nothing to bad.  
"How do we get through?" Kasumi whispered.  
Annei, without thinking, said "Like this."  
Len knew this was NOT going to be a 'bright' idea.  
Annei swished open the doors, and ninjaly summersaulted and twisted through the abandoned hospital. She grabbed a pair of scissors and a surgical mask. Pointing back at Len and Kasumi, she signaled for them to come through. As they were coming, Annei looked into the next room. And there it was. Them.  
Len came up and whispered "What?"  
But it was to late. Annei sprung a leak and tweeked out. Dashing into the room, she started screaming and stepping on the celery demons. Swearing, cursing, and screaming like a banshee that just had its first cup of coffee, she was actually getting through. Kasumi and Len stared in awkward astonishment. Figuring it might work, they both dashed in and repeated what Annei had done. When they had finished, Annei glanced up and said "Exsquisite work my friends."  
Len and Kasumi stared at Annei thinking 'WHAT?'  
Len said "Did a celery hit you in the head? Where did that come from?"  
"Well, my unposotive and awkward behaviour made me realize what a dramatically underacheived fool I've been making of myself for as long as I've been around. So my airways to success have cleared and I plan to make a better li-" (Insert slap by Kasumi) Annei's eyes bolded "SWISS CHEESE!" she shouted. Len sighed with relief. "Thank God that's over."  
Kasumi whistled and said "Well, I didn't expect her to last with..' a brain' for that long. So...Shall we go?" Annei marched through to the next room with her tongue sticking out. Len gave Annei a suspicious stare and said "I worry about her."  
Kasumi said "Yeah...But what to do about it?" Then she heard it. Annei's perpetiual scream. Len sprinted like a cheetah to the room and saw Annei pointing at multiple internal organs in jars. Len's mind deflated. Kasumi walked in and said "Omigod."  
Annei pointed at the jars and gave it a horror movie stare.  
Kasumi said "What have they DONE?" Len regained focus and went to the next door and said "Uh. Kasumi, c'mere." Kasumi, making tunnel vision to avoid the half beating liver, said "Yeah?" and came near to Len. Kasumi looked through to the next room. There was a body laying on the floor. Kasumi grew bug eyed and said "L-Len...You go first!" And pushed her through the door. Len, feeling abandoned and yet TOTALLY discusted walked up to the body, and stepped on it. The body's mouthed opened and gasped out with air and said "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Len, shreiking and stepping away, said "Who are you?" Then the man sat up and said "You..Saved me from choking." Len, not letting her guard down said "Uhm, do i know you?" And the man stood up.


	2. The DV Invaders 2

The Underground Invasion (2)  
Oddly enough, he said "Well...I guess I'll be on my way?" And he walked out. Confused, the trio wondered f he knew of the celery. But they never really saw him again after that akward moment where Len decided to stamp his stomach with her neon black and ruby red converse.  
Over the course of 3 weeks, the girls rid the celery of the hospital (or so they thought) and used the 3rd and 4th floor as a home.  
As Annei walked in, Kasumi and Len were randomly walking around with bunnies in a circle. Annei looked at the duo.  
"Uuh. What?" Annei said. Freezing, Kasumi launched a bunny at Annei. Dropping the items in her hands, the bunny flew into them. It twitched awkwardly, and Annei looked up at Len, who was prancing joyfully with a bunny in hand and on head with a well-known Swedish song pouring soulfully from her mouth.  
"C'mon, Annei! Join us in our Bu-" Annei cut in - "Kasumi! Len! We should be planning for the next attack!" Len stopped grudgfully, then regained her tweeky chibi mood and saod "Fiine. But follow me first." Annei and Kasumi followed Len (and the trail of bunnie's skipped and hopped along with the trio) suspicously, not knowing what Len had in mind. Len stopped in front of a large metallic door, and looked back.  
"Prepare to be amazed." Len opened the vault to reveal about a billion hungry bunnies.  
"These are for the celery."  
"Didnt we get rid of them?" Kasumi asked curiously.  
"No? I dont think we did."  
Annei looked up sharply. "Hold that thought," she whispered.  
Annei walked out of the bunny vault and down the hallway. She heard faint bouncing and squealing noises, and fear rose over her. Unprepared for what she might be getting into, she forced herself to see the horror at the end of the hallway. Slowly but surely, she got down it. When she reached the end, a white door stood in her path. It's blank spirit made Annei cringe with fear. Picking herslef up to see through the window, (She's incredibly short for a 13 year old [She's 4'5'']) she saw many celery,toying with powerful guns and whatnot. Her eyes growing with fear, she wanted to scream, but held it back forcefully. Her past experiences with this hospital (with its akward jars of organs and choking men on floors) gave her inner pride to get through it, stupidly and dramatically. Evidently, Annei dropped to the floor and ran like silent lightning to the vault to retrieve her bunny-dancer friends. When she reached Len's vault, she cringed one last time, shivered with mindless fear to get it out, and walked in, trying to act bold and tough, failing miserably.  
Kasumi said "What happened..?" And Annei cringed. Len said "Well, I'm guessing she found celery." Annei nodded with a haunting fear.  
Len chuckled midevily.  
"No." Annei whispered.  
"What?" Len commented. Len and Kasumi stared at Annei seriously.  
"Is it that bad?" Kasumi whispered, horrified. Annei nodded as if she were delivering news that they all had 3 hours to live. Kasumi being the tallest, Len and Annei thought she'd be the bravest, because Annei was the shortest and the most frightened of everything, so in a way it made sence. Kasumi shook her head and said "No, I'm not doing it." Annei hid behind Kasumi. Len blinked, unsatisfied.  
"Fine, but if something happens to me, you have a good thing to talk about me for." Annei and Kasumi nodded prously at her.  
Len walked down the hallway, preparing forwhat might be her and somewhat of Annei following closly behind. When Annei started to hear faint crunching noises, she stopped.  
"C'mon Annei." Kasumi said, pulling Annei's arm.  
"No!" Annei said. "Thats not the noise I heard when I came down here. When I came down here it was squealing and bouncing, not crunching." Len looked around suspiciously.  
"C'mon and keep quiet." And the trio kept going. One they got to the door Annei spoke of, the crunching turned violent, and if you listened closly you could hear shredding. Len's eyes grew, and Kasumi giggled. Annei looked at both of them. She reached up and picked herself up again to look through the windowpane. She looked through it, trying to keep dignity. She saw the demonic celery jumping onto the filthy floor. That was the crunching...But shredding..?  
Annei jumped down, and said "They are just jumping.". Kasumi looked at her confusedly. She stood up and looked through the window. (She was 15 and 5'6'', and Len was 14, being 5'3'') Looking down at the little demon veggies, Kasumi evidently knew what was happening. Kasumi looked down at Len and said "Get the bunnies." And Len charged off.  
Annei shivered and said "Uggh. I hate celery, and i have a good reason for it to."  
"What would that be?" Kasumi said.  
"Remember when you, me, and Len were all little and we still lived on Roxbury Drive? And how that was one of the most dangerous places in Sevenfold? Remember when the took outthe parkby our housesshortly after you turned 9? I couldnt bear it. I sat up all night thinking about memories we had there, when I remembered what could have been the end. We were all running around like idiots to make the people that drove by laugh, and when we were doing that.. We were galloping in circles and cooing like dead birds. A guy in a van drove by with the windows down, I think he was playing something by Elvis. He was staring at us and chewing on a dug up peice of celery, as he was chewing on it, he laughed at our ridiculous dance. He started to choke, and drove off the road strait at us at like 65 mph. I saw it ahead of time so I jumped out of the way, but the van was locked on target for you and Len. It was either jump or die. And you and Len jumped at the last possible second, and the van hit the tree that was right behind you guys. He ended up dying, I remember 'cause it was on the news the next day. They didnt know what possessed him to drive off the road, but it was us because we distracted him. I always regretted that, but we were so little it didnt seem to matter."  
Kasumi looked at Annei and said "So your afraid one of us is gonna choke and die..?" And Annei nodded with a sincere misery in her eyes.  
Thats when Len came back with a shopping cart full of nodded approvingly and said:  
"When I open this door, Annei you jump in and grab the guns on the table. Len, you dump the bunnies in, and then Annei will toss us the guns. Remember, shoot every living celery you see." And Len nodded, Annei smiled devilshy and said "Bring it on." And Kasumi opened the white door. Len threw the shopping cart in as bunnies collided with celery like rain splattering onto pavement. Annei grabbed the reasonably dangerous guns and tossed one to Len, and one to Kasumi. They started to shoot the celeri, but were very careful of eachother and the bunnies. Len, shooting her gun like it was an M-16 with an infinte clip, was shooting so randomly at everthing that she didnt realize Kasumi was on the floor panting and screaming. When her bullets ran out, she kept hearing buzzing and squeaking from the celery. Annei was leaning against the table, her bullets also gone, stepping on the celery and throwing the objects on the table at them. Len didnt see Kasumi anywhere though.

"Ann! Wheres Kas?" She shouted over the noise.

"I dont know! I saw her fall!" Annei shouted back.

Len searched until she heard a muffled scream. She looked over, and Kasumi was fighting for her life. Blood was pouring out of her leg, and she was no doubt wincing with unintended agony. Kicking and punching at the approaching celery, Kasumi needed help, and fast.

Len, panicking, ran to Kasumi and sprained the celery. She helped Kasumi up, and grabbed gozz for her leg. Thats when Annei screamed. Celery was eating her over, to wear she was dissapearing under them. Len handed the gozz to Kasumi, who was fighting for consciousness. Len raced to Annei and pulled her out, scratched up and bleeding. Annei sat on the table, breathing ridiculously hard and holding her chest for air. Len turned to Kasumi, who was slowly putting the gozz over her bullet-wound. Len raced back to Kasumi, but on her way..She tripped and went face first into pavement lenolium floor. She blacked out, leaving Annei, who could no longer breath, and Kasumi, who was losing consciousness and bleeding to death.

Len woke up. She looked around, and saw Annei and Kasumi sitting on the couch, obviously in pain. She whispered

"What happened?"

Annei looked over and said "The celery. Once I saw you fall, I knew it should be the end for all three of us. So, I got up, told Kasumi to concentrate on getting out of this, and I picked you up and put you in your shopping cart, and went over to Kasumi, who was dozing off, I picked her up, which was kinda diffucult, 'cause she's a foot taller than me, and put her in it too. I threw all the tables over on the celery, pushed you guys out, closed the door behind me, and I forced myself to take the elevator up here."

Kasumi smiled and said "Yeah. I was suprised when she told me that she actually took the elevator."

Len nodded. She whispered "So we are on the...fourth floor?"

"By the black and white wall stripes, yes." Kasumi said.

Kasumi's leg was propped up on a stool and wrapped in gozz and pillows, Annei had herself attached to a thing where it sends tubes of water into you, and Len had a nose bandage, and her arm was toally devoured in gozz.

2 days later, Annei was walking around and came across an open door. She had never seen this door before. She looked out, and there was a parking lot. Knowing it was a hospital, so she had to be somewhat safe, she walked out slowly. Looking around, a car pulled up. It was a Toyota Prius, and the car door opened like it was supposed to: lunchbox style. A man stepped out and said "Excuse me, miss. I'm looking for the trio who call themselves...Well. They dont have a name. They are named of Len Kagamine, Kasumi Mantyke, and Annei Beayy."

Annei nodded and said "I'm Annei Beayy, 13 year old DCS."

The man looked at her and said "You cant be this girl named of Annei. The girl I'm looking for has more of a blonde tint in her hair."

"What? Is mine green? Thats because 4 days ago, I was eaten by demonic celery, and they tend to have an affect on people. Thanks."

The man nodded and rubbed his chin. He said "Well, then, Annei, where are your friends?"

"On the fourth floor of this place, watching tv and resting until they heal."

"What happened?"

"Celery attack."

"Ah. May I come in?" The man walked in front of the door. He was 6'8, easy for Annei to tell. Annei put her hands out and said "Access denied. State your name and reasoning for appearence."

"Marshall Grant, FBI agent. I'm here to analyze the trio of Len Kagamine, Kasumi Mantyke, and Annei Beayy."

"Why."

"To see if they know what they are doing."

Annei smiled smugly and said "Your appearnce is appreciated, but not needed. Please go now." And she turned away and left.

Marshall followed her in and said "Sorry, miss. But I was sent here. Now please take me to your friends."

Annei blinked and decided it was no use to fight him. She said "Fine then, sir. Please follow me."

Annei lead Marshall to the stairway, and they stepped in. As they traveled up, Marshall seemed to be full of questions.

"Why are we taking the stairs?" He asked.

"Arobics."

"Lies."

"Yeah. I hate elevators, thats why."

"Why?"

"Because of the way those contraptions work, I was born in one, and then was trapped in there for 2 weeks."

"Ah. Any other reasons?"

"They make me dizzy."

"Oh. Okay. So tell me about you and your friends."

"Well you know enough about me. Len is the kinda girl you can trust for anything, and she's fearless and is overprotective to who she cares about. Kasumi is the kinda girl who you will go to for help, or need a good laugh. She is the one who make everything seem better, and she's really tough built to. Me, on the other hand, I'm the short wimpy one of the gang, who knows what to do and I can get a good giggle out of people, but can be serious too."

"Ah." He said.

When they reached the fourth floor, Len and Kasumi were just watching Tv. The man pushed Annei onto the couch and said "Trio, you are under arrest by the corperet by law."


	3. The DV Invaders 3

The Underground Invasion (3)

"Excuse me?" Len stood up.

"Yes. I will see you in court tomorrow." Marshall said.

"Or no, you wont." Len argued.

"Yes, I will," Marshall said, grabbing Annei's arm.

"Or your friend gets it." Marshall threathened.

"Gets WHAT?" Annei gasped.

Kasumi said "No, she doesnt. You can leave now, without Annei, or you can stay and suffer celery style."

"Or, I can see all 3 of you in court tomorrow, or i can take Annei now and send her to immidiate execution to pay for all 3 of you."

Annei glared at him.

"Or, you can leave now and pretend like this never happened." Len said.

"OR OR OR, we can let Annei go and give the three days to decide?" Annei plead.

"No." Marshall said coldly to her. Annei's feeling were hurt. her hair covered her eyes and she gave.

"Ay, guys, just let me go with him." Annei said flatly.

"No!" Len and Kasumi said with fury.

"Yes, I like Annei's plan. It saves you two a 150 mile drive, and as Annei told me, she's the short wimpy un-necessary one of the gang." Marshall said midevily.

Annei looked up at him "Ay."

Kasumi, ignoring them, said "Well, if Annei leaves, then what do we do. Find a replacement?"

"Yes yes yes!" Marshall said cheerfully. His grip tightened on Annei's arm. Annei looked up at him.

Len said to Kasumi "Well, i think its kinda hard to replace her."

"No no no, it wouldnt be!" Marshall said.

Annei looked down at his shoes.

Len and Kasumi looked over at him. Marshall began to explain how easy it seem to be to replace Annei's pluckiness of the trio. Annei, totally voiding herself out, straitened out her arm, twisted it, and smoothly slid out of Marshall's grasp. Him not noticing, she took advantage of the opportunity for his un called for remarks, and kicked him the thigh.

He stopped in his sentence, and said "UUUUGGGGMMPPP" and fell to his knees. FInally, an interesting use for purple nike's. Len and Kasumi closed there mouths like a zipper was controlling them, and they bursted out in laughter. Annei stood there, looking down at Marshall, who was now shorter than her, and she said "Let me go and we can pretend like this didn't happen."

Marshall looked up at her, her face ice cold and his red with fury (and pain).

"Fine." He uttered.

"Now would you like an escort?" Len holding up her fist, her converse's soul lighting up.

"Or would you like the laundry shoot?" Kasumi chuckled, popping her knuckles.

"BAH-hahah." Annei shreiked in her sheepish laugh.

Marshall got up, and said "I'll be back for you." And he stuttered out.

Over the course of a few weeks, the trio had taken over the 5th floor and contreived it as a home. Kasumi's leg had healed, and Len's nose no longer was broken, but her arm still miserably mangled. As for Annei...She decided she needed to improve her self confidence, so she left. Len and Kasumi hadn't seen her for 3 days. They decided if she was gone for a week at the most, she was in need of their help.

Kasumi and Len were walking through the hospital's 6th floor, and they came across shredded green stalks.

"Celery." Kasumi whispered. Len nodded.

"I wonder." Len said.

"Lets check out the next room." Len said. Kasumi opened the swinging door, confetti-like green stalks piling out.

"That might be hard." Kasumi said.

Len laughed "How did this happen?" Then they heard a buzzing noise. They cluaghtered through the confetti-ness, and they came across Annei, sitting at a paper shredder. She picked up a peice of celery, it wriggling in her grasp, and she put it in the paper shredder slowly, so it endured a long and painful death.

"Uh, Annei?" Kasumi asked.

Annei looked up from her celery shredder.

"Yeah?" She said back.

"Whats this?" Len asked.

"Celery massacre."

"Wow." Len said. Kasumi decided to do the childish thing and jump around in the shredded stalks like she was in a bouncy house. Len went up to Annei and said "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

Annei said "It's fun."

"How?"

"I dunno. Its fun watching them die like this."

"For real?" The last celery made it through its pain, now shredded.

Annei picked up another and handed it to Len and said "Stick the tip of it in." Len looked at the celery, and did what Annei told her. She stuck the tip of the celery in the shredder. Watching it drown was the best thing that Len had seen all day.

Kasumi jumped behind them and said "YAAYYYUUHHHH!" and threw the shreds everywhere.

_Looks like she's having a good time, _Len thought.


	4. The DV Invaders 4

The Underground Invasion (4)

Kasumi raced down the stairs and out the hospital door. She had heard news about Rollord City (the city the trio was currently in) re-opening the stores. She looked down the hill, and saw many signs and many people. She felt like she was sitting on a cloud watching over them. People in so many cars, kids playing in yards..She had never seen anything so lively since her, Len, and Annei lived in Sevenfold, 7200 miles away. Kasumi wondered how that place was doing. She hadnt lived there since Len's father sent her to Limberton, 500 miles from Sevenfold. The trio was seperated a few weeks after Annei turned 11. Len was sent to Limberton, Kasumi was sent to Almarr, 780 miles from Sevenfold, and Annei was sent to, well, Montrette, just 11 miles from Rollord City, where the three decided to meet up. Once they got there, they decided to move Annei away, because she had been isolated. So they came to Rollors City, the least infested city. When they arrived here, the city seemed...Empty. You would see people every now and then, but hardly ever. And since the city had 3 hospitals, the one they took over was un-needed.

She had never seen the city so lively, it was crazy. She ran inside to get Annei and Len, when she heard a car pull up. Having a feeling it might be Marshall, she shouted "What?" at the car. But a girl came out with a young baby boy, who was breathing shallowly. She raced up the hospital steps and said "Please can you help me?"

Kasumi looked at her suspicously.

"Please." The lady walked up to her.

"Why?"

"Because my son isnt breathing right."

Kasumi stared at her. Of all three of the girls there, Annei had to most medical experiences.

"Ehhh...Yeah I'll see what I can do. Follow me." Kasumi said.

The lady followed Kasumi to the fron desk, Kasumi grabbed the intercom microphone and said into it "Paging ! PPAAAAGGGIIIINNNGGG !"

Annei bolted from the stairwell and said "WHAT?" and looked at the lady and said "Welcome to Rollord City Hospital For The Critical Care. May I help you?"

Kasumi said " here will take care of your son." Kasumi glared at Annei. Annei glared back with the stare of "WHAT DID YOU GET ME INTO?" and she looked back at the lady, and smiled like a statue. She said "Please..Come with me..." And signaled the lady over to the door. Once she brought the lady into the room, she said "I'll take your baby." And took it from her arm and into another doctor looking room. The lady followed her in and said "Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

"No, I never hit a growth spurt. My body grew as it wanted to."

"Ah. Well. Then can you figure out whats wrong with my son..Dr..Um..What was your name again?"

"A-wait what city were you from again?"

"Montrette."

"And what is your name?"

"Catherine Wird." Annei felt like she had been hit by lightning. This lady was Annei's supervisor from back when she was isolated.

"Now what did you say your name was?" Catherine said.

"..Anna...Beck. Anna Beck. I am Beck." Annei said, trying to act calm.

"Ah. You know, you remind me of a girl I used to watch over, until she dissapeared one day."

"I-i-interesting...T-t-tell me ab-about th-this g-gi-girl." Annei stuttered.

"She was so...Dominate. Like she didnt care about anything exept for leaving. She wanted to leave incredibly bad. She could hardly stand it in isolation. Like she needed more than me to survive. She kept mentioning her friends, but nothing of her family. She could not stand me for anything. She had such a rude way with words."

"EXCUSE me?" Annei said. Her eyes grew, realizing what she had done.

Catherine looked at the girl who was examining the baby.

"Er..Ex..Excuse me. I burped." Annei made up quickly.

"Ah. well, shall i continue with my story?" Catherine mentioned.

Annei couldnt risk another stutter. She pumped the baby's chest and he gasped. Then his breathing returned to the way any normal human _should _breathe.

"Nope. Your baby is now fine." Annei said quickly, nearly tossing the baby to Catherine.

Catherine stood, and said "Thanks?" and walked out with her small child.

Annei raced over to Kasumi, who was luaghing to hard for her own good.

"What." Annei said.

"That was priceless watching you tweek out on her! But why?"

"Because remember when I was sent to Montrette to learn how to not freak out in an isolated area? And how they gave me 1 person for 2 hours everyday for 7 years..Or so they planned but it ended up being a year and a half? THAT LADY was the one person they gave me!"

Kasumi's eyes grew and said "Oh."

"YEAH." Annei said, sorta mad.

"Speaking of us being seperated..I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"We have to go back to Sevenfold."

"How is that bad?"

"To see Len's dad."

"Okay?"

"Annei, we have to go to his funeral."

Annei's eyes grew with sorrow.

"What happened?"

"Len's dad called her two weeks ago saying he was really sick, and he told her not to worry because he would be okay. But yesterday around 3, Len's mom called saying he passed."

"SO why do we have to go to his funeral? Len hates her dad."

"Because when I turned 7, he saved your and Len's life."

"When? I dont remember."

"Cause you were still 4."

"...Still.."

"When you and Len fell out of the tree..Remember?"

Thats when it hit Annei.

They were all sitting 150 feet up in a tree, just giggling and having fun, when Annei missed the branch she tried to lean on, and when she started to fall, Len grabbed for her, getting her shoe. Annei accidently pulled Len down with her, when Kasumi was stuck up in the tree.

Annei's life flashed before her eyes, and then she landed in the arm of Len's dad, who scolded Len harshly afterward for trying to get Annei.

Then another thing hit Annei.

Len's father never liked her.

Annei's mind came back to reality and she said "I'm not going, but I'll come to Sevenfold."

"Why wont you go?"

"Len's dad never liked me. Whenever I did something, he mistook it for an insult to his family or Len, either that or he just found me to dangerous for my age."

"He's one to talk, when Len was born, her mother was in a helicopter getting ready to skydive!"

"Thats why they got a divorce. Remember?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah! Now i remember! I was in the broken elevator, Len was in falling helicopter, and you were on a sinking canoe."

"Yep! We were all born in the most awkward way ever."

Over the course of two days, the girl's found a ride to Sevenfold. When they arrived, the place seemed abandoned.

Len stepped out of the taxi.

"Uh. Wow." She uttered at the pitiful sight of her hometown.

Kasumi and Annei were lost at words.

The city had lost all its color, and all its people.

Annei looked around and said "I cant believe it."

"Its...Broken." Kasumi mumbled.

A man on the sidewalk walked by, and as he did, he saw the girl's in horrified awe.

"Eh, may I help you?" He said kindly.

"..." Annei managed to not say a word.


	5. The DV Invaders 5

The Underground Invasion (5)

"Um, she's kinda...Not used to this." Kasumi continued for Annei.

"`Scuse me, we dont know you. C'mon guys." Len said, pulling Kasumi and Annei away from him.

"Sorry, he looked shifty." Len apologized.

As the girls continued through the city, they came across a chapel with a banner and roses around the opening. The banner read "Farewell, Marty, RIP." Len gazed over at it and said "There it is.."

Kasumi nodded with sorrow.

Annei said "Can we get this over with?"

Len nodded and pulled them along again.

As they came to the chapel, the looked in and saw many people whimpering, mingling, and crying. There was a coffin at the front of the room, along with a podium and a man in a robe. The man looked up at Len, nodded and announced "Let us all gather to say goodbye to Martin Kagamine." Everyone sat in the chairs. Throughout the funeral, Annei was paying no attention to it. She was gazing around, when she saw an open door. Looking at it, she felt overly-tempted, and jumped at the chance, she ducked down, and army crawled over to it, and through it. When she got through it, she stumbled to stand, and she looked down it, seeing 2 guys. Taller, older, men. Being unsure of her actions, she raced through the hallway, racing past them. One of them, grabbed Annei by her shirt collar, and pulled her into view. He said "Excuse me little girl, are you lost?" Annei was offended.

"Do I look little to you!" She yelled.

"Actually yes." He said. Annei looked at how close she was to the floor compared to him. She looked up grudgingly. Gritting her teeth, she said "Well, I guess your right. But actually -"

"ANNEI!" Kasumi shouted from the end of the hallway. Annei looked over and Kasumi raced up. The man said "Excuse me, miss, is this your daughter?"

Kasumi decided to nod, sadly.

"Okay, well please keep a better eye on her. No one is supposed to be back here."

Annei, from shot up curiosity, said "Whats in the room your gaurding?"

The men looked at each other, and said "Little lady, your to young to know."

Annei looked at them and said "I'm 13. Let me see."

The men chuckled and said "No your not, your to sh-"

"I NEVER HIT A GROWTH SPURT OK?" she yelled at them. The men looked at her suprisingly and said "I still dont believe you."

"Shut it! I want to see whats in there!" Annei yelled.

Len came up the hallway and said "Whats going on?"

Kasumi cut in before anyone could "Annei was talking to them about their jobs. C'mon, lets go Annei." Kasumi grabbed Annei and Len's arms and drug them out of the hallway. The farewell was over. Len said "Why were you talking to them? I thought i heard Kas say she was your mom."

"No!" Annei said.

"Eh, Kasumi was telling them that I LOST my 'mom'."

"Ah. Well, shall we go?" When someone screamed. The trio looked over and a lady ran in, scratched up. She said "THEY GOT US!" And she fainted. Falling at Annei's feet, Annei stepped around her, and said "Should we check this out?" When they felt the ground shake. Growing bug-eyed, the trio sprinted out, to see the city being attacked.

"Looks like they made it here." Kasumi commented.

Len, looking around for protection, found a nearby helicopter in an abandoned feild. Len pointed to it, and Annei nodded. Grabbing Kasumi, they raced to the helicopter as the ground cracked and citizens screamed. When they arrived at it, Annei slammed open the sliding doors and jumped in. Kasumi followed, but Len stood outside of it, staring in with terrifying memories, as she watched the dried blood on the floor of it crack beneath Kasumi's feet. Kasumi pulled Len in, who struggled to get out, but Kasumi locked the door. In the front seat, Annei put on the headphones and pressed the large starting button. They gray, dusty grass benath the helicopter began to blow as the propellers began to twirl. Annei gripped the steering wheel, and flipped up switches. The radar flickered on, and it blinked with unassuring lights.

__

Its staying green, so that means something must be good. Now..How to get this thing off the ground.

Annei wondered. Her eyes wandering across the buttons, switches, and levers, she came across a small switch that read "Fly".__

That must be it.

She presumed. Flicking the switch, the helicopter shook, then a small buzzing noise came as the girls felt a jump that didnt get forced down by wonderous gravity.

Kasumi, looking at the ground get smaller beneath them, noticed something. There was something hanging off the back of the helicopter. Len was sitting in the back, against a wall, seeming to prepare for her death.

Annei turned the airborne vehical around, facing the city.

Going forward slightly, she looked at all the switches again as she came across a button that said "DB".

Thinking she had an idea to what it meant, she called Kasumi to take over, whom did so. Annei went to the back, retreiving Len to do something.

Annei walked over the sliding door and opened it. Wind flying from the whipping proppellers, Annei shouted over the noise "Were only 57 feets off the ground, we have to jump the the golf cart below us!"

"WHY!" Len shouted.

"So that we can figure out whats happening, and in case something goes wrong we can get Kasumi to get us out of here!" Annei shouted back. Len looked down, frightened. But she decided if it was for saving everyone, then fine.

Len nodded at Annei, who grabbed Len's arm and said "READY?"

And Len nodded.

Annei looked down at the golf cart.

"Then 1,..2,..3!" And the duo jumped out of the hovering helicopter. As they fell, Annei thought

__

Wait. Len's dad died 2 years ago.

Then reality hit her in the face, literally. She landed face fist into the top of the golf cart, unlike Len who landed on her feet, securly on the ground. Annei, avoiding the skewring pain in her nose, jumped onto the back of the golf cart and said

"Len! Get in the front and drive to Roxbury Drive!" And Len did so. But as Len jumped in the front, she wondered why Annei told her to do so.

As the drove, Annei got to take a look at the city. It lost everything...its color..The people.. Then Annei's mind took over, to when she was a little girl...Around 6 or 7, still playing in Len and Kasumi's yards..

__

Annei and Len were jumping around like caffinated squirrels, waiting for Kasumi to come out so they could go to the park across the street. When Kasumi came out, they three jumped around for a minute more then ran to the park. As the crossed the road, Annei tripped and rolled across like a lemming with its pack. When she stood up, she jumped into the tree nearest to her, so she could get a pinecone to bury again. When she jumped down, Len's dad was staring down at Annei's 2'11'' self. He leaned down to about a foot over Annei's hieght, and said

"Listen you little brat, I dont want you around Len anymore."

"Why?" Annei asked, totally clueless.

"Your a bad influence on her. I dont want anything to happen to her. So stay away." He said rudely.

"No." Annei said. He looked back at her. "What?" He said.

"I said no. Len is my friend."

"That was a retorical question." He said.

"A..a what?"

"A retorical question. A question that-"

"I DIDNT ASK FOR A DEFINITION." Annei said, boldly. Len's dad walked away, obviously planning revenge.

Then it hit Annei.

"STOP!" She shouted at Len. Len skid on the brakes and jumped back to Annei.

"Why?" she asked.

"I know whats happening. Walk with me the rest of the way." Annei said.

As Len and Annei walked back to Roxbury, they kept noticing caution tape. But when the got there, they figured out why. The road was blocked off, due to a major crevice in the road.

The girl's jaws dropped, knowing what had happened to their beloved street, and who did it.


	6. The DV Invaders 6

The Underground Invasion (6)

Staring at the crevice seemed like it was a doom. Annei decided to jump on the sidewalk on and run up in fron of Len's house. When Len caught up with her, she asked what Annei was doing. Annei, acting like Len wasn't there, went up to Len's house and hit the door. Someone groaned on the other side. Annei's feelings grew to a mild anger, and then there was that darkness of her...Insides. A man opened the door and said rudely "What." Then he looked around. Annei snapped her fingers like she was talking to a dog and said "Down here."

The man looked down at her, and raised his eyebrows.

"A-Annei?"

"Nope."

"Then who?"

"Annei."

"What? Didn't I say that?"

"No, you pronounced it with a short E and a long A."

"Whats the difference?"

"Its my name dillweed."

"Excuse me? I think you have no authority to be talking to Len's father like that."

"BUT YOU DIED! HA!" Annei pointed at him and smiled.

The man stuttered back, and said "N-no Im not!"

"YOU _JUST _SAID YOU WERE!"

"No I didn't!"

"DAD?" Len said from behind. Len walked up the porch steps and looked at him. His eyes grew and he pulled the girls in. He threw Annei on the floor and smashed Len into the wall.

Making Annei powerless for the moment, he dragged Len into the kitchen and pinned her against the wall, and shouted "LISTEN you little brat. You cant tell anyone about this. WHY? Because, if everyone finds out i'll be sent to jail. I CANT go back there. I CANT. SO KEEP you and your little friend's mouth SHUT." Len stared at him, wanting to punch him square in the nose, but she didnt. 'This was her father, afterall' Her conscience told her.

Annei opened her eyes, everything still blury. Lifting herself up to stand, she rubbed her eyes for vision. Once her audio came back, she concentrated on regaining her aliveness. She turned on her hearing, and heard loud words from the kitchen. Still sorta dizzy, she stumbled over to the doorway and saw Len, pinned against the wall with her dead staring her dead in the face. Her full vision recovering, she realized the situation, and raced at Len's father. Ramming him in the shoulders, she knocked him over. Grabbing Len; they ran out of the house. Len's father chased after them, when Kasumi came in at the proper moment, jumping out of the airborne helicopter, and landing on Len's dad. Smashing him to the ground , she said "Leave us alone, and we'll leave you alone. Okay? Goodbye." And she jumped into the helicopter, and flew it over to the running Len and Annei following a short distance behind. Kasumi put the helicopter a dangerous 10 feet from the ground, and shouted over the pounding wind "Len! Annei! Get in!" Annei looked up, and saw Kasumi leaning out the side of the heli. Annei jumped as she heard the ground crack. She gripped the the steps of the helicopter and hung on. Looking down at Len, who was running towards the screaming public. Annei stretched herself out, making her a lagit 5'1'', and yelled to Len "Grab my shoe and hang on!". Len looked up, and jumped at the last chance to retreive her companions. Scarcly making the grip on Annei's ankle, Kasumi flew the helicopter up to about 400 feet off the ground. Annei, refusing to look down, told Len to hang on as she scrunched herself up to make into the helicopter. Annei put her forearm in, and pulled herself up. As soon she made it to where she could pull herself in, she grabbed her ankle, where Len's hand was, and pulled into the helicopter really hard. Pulling Len in with incredible force, she rolled over as Len stood up and ran over to Kasumi, who was flying over the city. Annei rolled over (refusing to stand because her legs were in massive pain) to where she could see out the helicopter. Looking down at the public, she saw celery in major groups, attacking the people of Sevenfold. Growing big-eyed, she took the last bit of her strength, stood up and ran to where Len and Kasumi were deciding how to land. Annei flicked the "DB" switch, and suddenly, the back of the helicopter dropped for half a second, and was fine again. Annei looked out, and saw a large black shpere emplode on the ground, sending out a blare of white light and red smoke. Realizing what she had done, the light was heading at them at an exhilerating speed. Annei raced the front and pulled up on the steering wheel with great force. Kasumi and Len gazing at her, Annei looked out the front at the white light as it faded. Kasumi, avoiding the light, said "D-Did you grow?"

Annei looked at herself.

"Did I?"

Len nodded and said "Your like 2 inches shorter than me now." Annei gazed down, and saw she was farther from the ground than before. She looked at Len and said "I think when you were holding onto my ankle that stretched me out."

Kasumi, avoiding the conversation, said "Uh...Guys...Whats..That?" and the trio looked at the thing coming at the helicopter. Panicing, Annei shouted "DUCK!" and the trio ducked under the desk of button and switches, when the heard an ear-splitting crash, and then they felt light headed as air rushed past them. As they fell, Len opened her eyes and saw Kasumi curled up like a squirrel, but didn't see Annei. She presumed she was behind her, when the ground knocked the air out of her.

Kasumi opened her eyes, and saw Len about 15 yards from her. Blinking, she breathed deeply to let the air come back to her. She uncurled herself and sat up, looking around. Len was laying on the ground, and Annei...

_Wait...Where is Annei? _Kasumi thought; _She...She's not here.._


	7. The DV Invaders 7

The Underground Invasion (7)

Kasumi scanned her surroundings. Dead grass, dropping mechanical parts, Len and two men lying on the ground,...That was about it..But no sign of Annei.

Daring herself to say something, she stammered "A-Annei?"

she got a soft "Huh..?" in return. So she was around.

"W-Where are you?"

"I'm not Annei...Whoever that is. I saw you guys falling and knew there was something wrong. Hi, I'm Natalia." A voice said from behind. Kasumi turned her head. A girl, about 5'4'', with long brown hair and huge blue eyes..And very pale skin was standing with her extreme boniness.

"Natalia?"

"Yeah. My friend Shiro should be here any minute, she had to go back to her house and drop off her pogo stick."

"Ah..Well...I-I'm Kasumi."

"Hello...Um...Who's Annei?"

"My friend. I cant seem to find her anywhere."

Natalia stared around;

"Her?" she continued, pointing to a girl sprawled out on the ground.

Kasumi dared herself to stand, and walked over to the fallen female. Looking down at the blonde, Kasumi analyed her features, looking for Annei's signature trademark; The scar above the eye. Seeing a small red mark on the girl's eyelid, Kasumi got closer, to see the girl's eyelid twitch, and her eyes opened, as if she's been sleeping all day. The girl blinked up at Kasumi and said "Uh..Hi?"

Then it hit Kasumi. This wasent Annei, she was to tall, had to many freckles, and Annei wasent wearing an American Eagle shirt.

Kasumi stammered back, and said "Who are you?"

"I'm Angelina. I was with my dad and his friend Alec."

Kasumi stared back over to the men lying about 25 yards from Len.

Len!

Kasumi pointed out the 2 men and then she raced over to Len. Kasumi leaned down and started smacking Len lightly, and yelling "Len! Len!" to wake her up. When Len opened her eyes, she said "Would (slap) you (slap) quit (slap) it!" (slap)

Kasumi quit slapping her, and said "Where's Annei? Did you see where she landed?"

"Noo?" Len answered weakly.

Kasumi stood up and looked around. No sign of the girl. _Man... _Kasumi thought; _I wonder what happened to her. I mean, she couldn't of really gone that far...Sevenfold is only about 7 miles long. And if Annei were actually to get lost, she'd immidiatly try to find me or Len...Right?...Unless...She cant... _

Kasumi flipped her head around, quickly looking over the grounds of what she could see.

"Annei!" She called out.

"Aaaaanneeeiiiiii!" She hollered. Len stood up and walked over to Kasumi.

"Can you see her?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

Kasumi flicked Len.

"Ah! Ow! What was that about?" Len glared over. Kasumi, ignoring her, looked around again, and saw the people of Sevenfold running around looking for their homes.

"Uh..Kas."

"What?"

"She'd be to short to see anyway."

Kasumi opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Annei was abviously not here, and since the helicopter was flying over the hedgepaths, Annei was in there. Surrounded by wild rats, birds, and various small animals. And at the least hopeful..Celery.

Kasumi's eyes grew with horror. "Len, we have to go into the hedgepaths." "Why?" "Annei's in there."

Kasumi and Len said goodbye to Angelina and her relatives, and told Natalia she'd see them later. When they decided to get into the hedgepaths, all the hegdes were half dead, or being overruled by some other plant. Len kept going through as if she was a mouse on the hunt for some freshly cut cheese, while Kasumi was inspecting every part of the paths like a doctor with an x-ray. As they scowered through, the duo kept noticing shaking hedges making coos and chirps, almost seeming to mock them. Either that or the duo was mocking the animal on the other side.

"Eh..Do you really thing she's in here?" Len questioned.

"She has to be. Theres no way she ended up in the city, and I would have seen her if she was in that feild."

"Good point..But I've never been back here..."

"Until now." Kasumi stuttered. Len stared at Kasumi for a moment, until the both of them heard a shreik in the far distance.

"I think she's in here!" Len squealed through a whisper. Kasumi ran through, replaying to shreik over and over in her head, when she came across a log in the pathway. As in...A...Bug...


	8. The DV Invaders 8 For Kasumi

Kasumi peered curiously at what looked like a log. But looks can be seriously decieving. After a few seconds, the log shifted.  
...Wait a sec. Logs don't move.  
Looking closer, Kas discovered that it wasn't a lump of wood, but actually a huge bug that looks like a log.  
Either that or Annei magically turned into one, but either or, Kas was now petrified.  
I mean, HELLO. It's a dinosaur sized bug! It could bite her leg off for all she knows!  
"Kasumi?" Len approached, noticing Kasumi was standing stiffly.  
"B-b-bug!" she stuttered, pointing to the giant bug.  
Len blinked. "That's a log," she pointed out.  
"BUG!"  
"Okay, fine, bug," Len sighed in exasperation. "Did you hit your head too?"  
"No! I swear, it's a bug!" Kasumi looked like she was going to faint.  
Just then, the bug moved again, freaking out Len and causing her to trip on her feet and fall.

"Len! This isn't funny!" Len looked up at Kasumi.

"I never said it was!" she muttered. Len, realizing the bug was still standing there, jumped up and behind Kasumi she hid.

"What do you think it wants with us?" Len whispered loudly.

"I dunno!" Kasumi whispered back. The bug twitched, and stretched out its 6 long and muscle filled legs. It groaned, and stood on 4 of the mighty arms.

Looking at the humans in front of it, it reached out an arm. Kasumi, panicing, swatted at it screaming "AH!"

the arm bounced backward, cuasing the bug to fall. Kasumi grabbed Len and sprinted past it into the mist of Sevenfold's HedgePaths. Once the duo was completly surrounded by fog, they had to continue by instinct. When they heard a closer scream, they could almost make out the words. But not quite. The deeper the went, the weirder things got. Len kept hearing some sort of sigh, and Kasumi kept hearing footsteps. They didn't mention it to eachother because they thought they were hearing things. But they weren't.

Annei heard a gasp. Slowly her mind came back to earth. Opening her eyes, she saw spiderlegs. And huge ones at that. Her mind not realizing what they were, she sat up and stared at the 7 foot tall spider standing in front of her. There was a person on its back that had short purple hair, and pale, clouded skin. The person had tribal marks on his face, and a long, sharp spear. Their torn shirt and ripped jeans indicated they'd been here a while.

"Who are you?" The teenage boy voice spoke.

"A girl who is wondering who you are."

"Ah. I am Derrick."

"Derrick? As in...Derrick..Remerez?"

"Yes. How do you know me?"

"You lived on Roxbury Drive...Didn't you..?"

"Yes, I did...How did you know?"

"Its me..Annei..Remember when I fell off the big slide when you were 8..?"

"Annei..Annei...Beayy?"

"Yeahh..."

Derrick looked down at Annei, clicked his toungue at the spider, who sat down, and Derrick slid down and put his spear on the ground. He walked up to Annei and said

"Annei..You..."

"Derrick. What happened to you..Over the years..?"

"My friend dared me to come into here, and then when Inkno found me and took me in here, and convinced I would be okay in here."

"Inkno?"

"This one girl I met a long time ago. She told me I would be safe here, but then a few weeks later she went away and told me to survive on my own. Then a few days after that, I met Cli-Cli."

"Whooooo?"

"The spider."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Well anyway,"

"I wasent finished. How did your hair get purple? Why are you pale?"

"I survive off masking my scent, so I put blackberries in my hair to make myself blend in. And I haven't seen the sun in a while."

"So how did you find me?"

Derrick pointed behind Annei, to reveal a 30 foot tall spider web and a huge treehouse to go with it.

"Woah.." Annei whispered in pure amazment.

Suddenly the duo heard a blood curdling howl, led with a follow up flying arrow splinter-like sound. Annei covered her ears, while Derrick looked at the sky. Once he looked back at Annei, he shouted "Look out!" and pulled her down. A kunai knife with a neon red ribbon attatched flew right above where Annei's head was.

Annei, bug eyed, said "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"SH!" Derrick warned her. A lady-like voice crept up and said "Ah, Derrick, I see you have found a mate."

Annei's sences swelled with anger. She stood up and looked back a girl who had long red hair and dark skin. Her violet vest and leggings indicated she was here longer than Derrick was.

Annei, no longer imtimidated by the people in this place, said "I'm NOT his 'mate'. And NEVER will be. And I don't know who you think you are, but you may as well leave. I've fought _CELERY STALKS _bigger than you."

The girl's eyes grew wide. "Celery?" She whispered, scared to death by the word.

"Yes." Annei said boldly. The girl's eyes grew grim. She said "So, who's mate are you then?"

"NO ONES!" Annei shouted at her. The girl nodded.

Derrick came in and said "Inkno?"

The girl nodded.

Annei glared at her thinking _You..Abandoned...Him.._

Suddenly her instincts took over.

Annei pulled a lethal butterfly knife out of her sock, opened it and pointed it at Inkno. Annei said "You..Abandoned..Derrick. I cant believe you. You abandoned him to go on his own in this place, where he could have _easily _been killed."

"What does it matter to you?" Inkno said.

Annei glared at her with shock.

"He was like my _brother _when we were younger. Yes, I had a crush on him. But then when he dissapeared, I had to get over it. I figured he was killed when my dad sent me to isolation in Montrette. But _you_ found him. And then left."

"You care why?" Inkno said with no feeling."

Annei's eye twitched, and she opened and closed the butterfly knife a few times, then opened it and shot it out at Inkno.

Len and Kasumi heard a powerful scream. Looking up, the duo listened to where it came from. And without question, thought it was Annei. They raced to wear it came from, predicting the worst.


	9. The Dv Invaders 9

The Underground Invasion (9)

Len and Kasumi were lost for words, but they jept running until they came across a circle of the stone path. They saw Annei & a few unidentified people."Derrick. Your mate must learn the ways of us." Inkno said.

"She's not my mate." Derrick said coldly. Inkno clicked her toungue, and Cli-Cli stood still. Inkno clicked her toungue in in confusion. Cli-Cli refused to listen.

"You trained your arachnid well."

"Aracawha?" Kasumi cut in, not noticing the spider. Inkno looked up at Kasumi and said

"Who goes?"

"Kasumi Mantyke."

Derrick's eyes widened, his memory of her returning.

Inkno said "Ah. Just another mortal. Wimpy and fragil I asume?"

That set Annei off. Annei pulled a switchblade out of her sleeve and shot the blade out at Inkno, aiming for her throat. Inkno caught the blade and reversed its action so that it came whipping back at Annei. Annei cringed and caught the blade, ducked under it and flicked it back at Inkno. Annei swiftly came behind Inkno and stabbed her in the back with the extra butterfly knife being held in Annei's pocket. Inkno gasped, and turned around. But Annei was to quick for her. Annei smacked Inkno against the tree and whispered with great aggression "Say what you said about Kas..I think I missed it."

Inkno stared Annei cold in the face, but pain was leaking from her eyes. Inkno fought back and picked up Annei by the shirt collar. Annei, unsure of what was happening. She raised her foot backward to grab the pocket blade out. But Inkno saw it coming.

Len stood beside Kasumi in complete awe. She blinked. Thinking that she could help Annei, Len told Kasumi "Im gonna go get some rocks." And she bolted off.

Inkno stared at Annei for a moment, the her grip tightened, half choking Annei. Annei gasped, and Inkno whipped her into the air, (again, shortness must mean that she's lightweight too. So, judging by Annei's height, Inkno estimated she weighed about 65 pounds, because Annei shrunk again from the delicated and harshly thought out fall.) And smacked her down onto the ground. Annei shreiked in wildly increasing stabbing pain. Kasumi heard a loud ear slitting crack from Annei. It sounded like someone drove a steak knife through Annei's vertabrae.

A silent scream escaped Kasumi's mouth. Watching Annei yelp in an undescribable pain and then her body went limp. Kasumi looked down in a horror. Not able to bear what was happening, her instinct took over. She took aim at Inkno, and grabbed a stem of thorns, and launched it for Inkno's throat. Inkno, halfway sencing it, turned to face it. Stupid of her. The thorn stabbed into and peirced her nose and left eye. Shreiking from shock, Inkno clutched it in her hand, forcing her hand to bleed. She pulled sharply, forcing skin from her nose and blood from her eye to go with it. Her eye swelling shut from blood overlapping it, she attempted to see, but failing, she shreiked again, hoping it would trigger something in Kasumi's sences. But it did nothing. Panicking in fear of her death and/or failure, she launched the thorn stick into the air.

Len raced back over, and handed and smooth, but large rock rock to Kas. Len, looking over, said "What did I miss?"

Kasumi, coming back to reality, said "I think i stabbed Ink-whatever-it-is in the eye."

Derrick looked over to Cli-Cli and clicked his toungue. Kasumi heard something shift. Looking to he left, she saw a 7 foot tall spider. Nearly fainting, she gasped and grabbed hold of Len's arm.

Cli-Cli stood, hobbling. She prowled over to Derrick, who clicked his toungue once more, and she lowered her head. Derrick climbed on her neck, clicked his toungue, and Cli-Cli stood.

She turned to Kasumi and Len.

" Would you to like a ride?"

Len looked down and up to see Annei trying to sit up. Running over, she helped her up, saying "Are you okay..?"

Annei didnt speak.

Len forced Annei onto the spider's back, and nearly had to tie Kasumi down to it. Derrick clicked his toungue Cli-Cli, who crawled up the massive web and dropped to 4 into a large room in a tree house. Derrick said "Inkno will be struggling for a while, I think its more important that you 3 get home safely. But while your here I think you girl's need something to feel better."

Once he retrieved things to make the trio feel better, he sat down with them and talked more.

"So. I never really got to know you guys."

Annei nodded.

"So. Well. Tell me about yourselves. From youngest to oldest."

Annei sat up and said "Eh..I'm the youngest."

Derrick nodded.

"Well. You see, before I was born my mom thought it was a good thing that I was going to be born unto Sevenfold, so that I could see real life's pain from the beginning. But when my time to see the world came, my family wasn't prepared, because my parents tried to keep it a secret, cause my mom's dad didn't approve of my dad. So when the time came..My mom and dad had to take a city bus to a hospital, and once they got to the elevator, they thought everything would be okay. Until it stopped between the 4th and 5th floor. My mom had to give me life in the elevator. They were trapped in there, with me. For the first 2 weeks, I was nearly starved to death. But when they were finally found, I went into intensive care for a month, but I turned out alright. But growing up, I had Len and Kasumi to hang on to for everything. I never trusted my parents for what they did to me when I came out of intensive care. But I grew repeatedly, in small steps. I always had the smallest feet, and the longest hair. Until 4th grade; I cut it off out of anger. But like I said, I turned out alright."

Len looked up.

"So. Well. My mom and dad were like..Meant to be. But one day, my they got into a fight, so my mom took dare and went skydiving. But when she was about to jump out of the plane..Bam. She suddenly had me. She didn't even know she was pregnant. But when she came home and told my dad, my dad was so furious that she had almost killed his offspring. He immidiatly divorced her and kicked her out, keeping me. He was protective of me ever since, but he refused to believe that Sevenfold was a dangerous place. He found Kas and Annei to be dangerous influences, but I didnt care.. They were my friends. My school life; I abandoned. I couldnt stand it. With Kas one grade ahead and Annei one behind,..Yeah. I have up in that department. But I got through it, and look where I am now.."

Kasumi lifted her head, stuttered, and said

"My parents...Were awkward. They tried to give me a good life. But before I was born, they had life made. One day they decided to go canoeing in the suberban river beneath Sevenfold and Seetch. Little did they know how fast the currents were going..And they were sucked down one, heading toward a waterfall, to there doom. Then my mom felt something and had me in the canoe, and she new I wouldn't be alive for more than 10 minutes. But then the canoe crashed into a rock. It split the boat in half, forcing my parents to go seperate ways. When I was 4 they re-united, and tried to give me a good enough life in Sevenfold, which obviously didnt work out to well. But Annei and Len were grades behind me, making life easier, cuase I didnt have to worry, yet I did. So when the time came I quit school. I never liked it. But when we were seperated, my parents split up. I haven't seen either of them since the day they sent me to Almarr's ReDirection Facility. But look where I am..I'm okay right?"

Derrick looked at the trio.

"D-Do you guys think that-"

CRASH!

the four looked up. The tree house was splitting, along with everything underneath. Cli-Cli shreiked wildly. Annei panicked and looked out the window. The ground was splitting. Her eyes growing, she said "Guys. It might end here."

Kasumi, Derrick, and Len stared at her for a moment until the treehouse split, sending all 4 of them in different directions. As they flew through the air:

Annei gazed at the sight she figured to be the last she would see. She dared to turn her eyes in a different direction. She saw Derrick flying into the pit where the ground split. Her insides screamed. She turned the other way, so that she was go face first into wherever she would land. She saw Kasumi going down.

Len was going the opposite direction from the other 3. She was gazing at the last sky she would see. Knowing that if whe survived that she would probably be the only one that would. Realizing something, her inside screamed out "MOO!"

Kasumi heard Len as she went down into the ground. Her life was ending, she could feel it. Her shoulders crashed deeper and deeper into stone as the ground split around her. Her eyes shut tight. She planned nothing further, and if she survived, she would spend life in somewhere where no one could find her, for she knew she would be the only to survive.

Derrick saw Annei flying, and he shivered, he knew he would like to save her, but he couldn't. His body was paralyzed, as if it was preparing for death. He gazed at the sky, one last final time...


	10. The DV Invaders 10

_Annei_

I felt a crash. When i hit the ground, everything went black, and then my eyes twitched open. Looking around, my shoulder throbbed, forcing me to fall from a propped elbow. Recovering, I lifted my self up again to stand. I stared at my surroundings, realizing where I was. I was in the Circle Of Hedge - Where you go in but don't go out. The tall hedge ensured that I wouldn't get out. But I had to try, regardless of pain. I gripped the thorned hedge, and pushed off of the ground. My other hand swung higher, gripping the painful branch underneath huddled leaves. My feet looked for a step, but this was no staires game. Once my left foot found a frail stem, I tried to push off, berely advancing. The thorns dug into my skin, and I felt the blood ooze out. Wincing with further pain, my foot found a thicker branch. When I found decent grip with it, I loosened grip with my right and, pushing off and advancing 4 feet higher. Because I didn't loosen grip with my hand (and how far the enduring thorns and various sticker needles had drove into my skin) all the sharp plants came off with my hand. Wincing with advanced pain, I opened my eyes and looked down. I was a good 25 feet off the ground, nearly 6 times my own height. I winced again, and looked higher. I still had a good 60 feet above me.

_Keep trying, _I told myself; _If your the only one to survive, you have to keep going. Kas and Len are probably wondering where you are. _

Annei gripped the branches, evaiding pain. She bounced off a branch, advancing to what seemed like the next level of a Nintendo game, because she could feel bug insides and slimy milipedes on her fingers. Desserting pain and wicked fright, she lifted higher, and climbed old fashioned:

Right foot higher, left hand higher; Left foot higher, right hand higher.

Annei continued for a long time, her instincts getting the best of her. When the sunshine overhead became to where her retina's began to burn, she knew she was almost there.

_Don't even think about the fall...Think of win._

To influence herself, she began to play a song by Nickelback through her head.

I dropped my song, and my instinct, and let the pain swell in. But that obviously wasn't a good choice. My hands and knees began to hurt so terribly that I wanted to let go and fall to my doom. But then it caught me; _How did I survive the first time? _I thought to myself. Realizing my thought overtook my head, my grip loosened and My left hand let go, along with the left part of my body.

Somewhat screeching, I panicked and jump higher; Again with the mistakes. Once I went up, I remembered the laws of science and its gravitational rules. I began to drop, and almost instintaniously, a rugged, pale hand caught me grasp. It pulled incredibly hard, and realizing I didn't way much, I nearly was tossed out of the pit. When I rolled onto the top of rarely thorned hedge, I thought

_Who was that..?_

And then Derrick leaned over me. Growing bug-eyed, I whispered

"H-Hi..."

"Hello." He said as if nothing happened.

"Were you the one who-"

"Yes. I heard your screech and came running, bad choice for my feet though.

His ankles and feet were scratched with blood as if someone had taken a knife and carved a detailed design into them. I gazed at them, imagining his pain. But then I she remembered my own. I sat with my knees propped up, and almost fainted at the sight of the amount of cuts I had. You could almost see my tendon in one of them. Assessing the damage, I remembered my hands. I dared to look, and once I did, I couldn't stop staring. Black thorns, bloody needles, and my flesh oozing out one throb after another. Staring in sharp pain, I knew sooner or later if I didn't take care of it, I would be poisoned by them. Derrick came over to me, and began to pull them out, quickly so the pain would go with them. As he pulled them out, I asked

"Why did you come to save me..?"

"Because," he said; "I knew if one of you 3 were to survive, I would get you and protect you. And I had to try and find someone, 'cause honestly, I don't have any remote idea where we are."

I nodded. When he got done pulling the sticker needles and sharp thorns out, he helped me stand, although it looked like he could have used it more than me.

"Shall we find a way out of here?" He asked. I nodded, and we walked steadily along the High Hedge, until we found ground. Jumping off and landing, I could tell he wanted to say something. But he didn't.

As we walked on, he limped more dramatically with every step. My knees were starting to take a toll on me, so I suggested we stop for a while. We found a large hollow in the ground, so big that 3 Cli-Cli's could fit in it.

I sat on the soft dirt, and looked over at Derrick, who was rubbing white leaves on his feet. I analyzed what he was doing, and after a while, I remembered how he said that he had to mask his scent to survive, and blood gives off a strong odor to animals. I stared for a while. When he was done, all the blood was off his feet, and the detailed design of cuts he had were remarkable. It looked like an Egyptian child's sloppily written hyroglyphs.

Derrick peered up at me, and said "Annei?"

I looked up sharply.

"What would you do if Kasumi and Len died?" He asked me.

I stared for a minute more, thinking.

"Well, if they are, I would ask to stay with you, because I don't know my way out of the HedgePaths." I answered. He nodded and said "Why were you sent to Montrette?"

"My dad felt that I was to troublesome, and needed to learn to survive without people. So he sent me to an Isolation Facility in Montrette, he chose the farthest one possible, so that way I couldn't make my way back..But here I am."

He nodded and picked up a few more white leaves, sat next to me and started to clean all the blood off my hands and knees.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"White mint, it's the whole forest smells like. This way, no animal will scent you."

"Tell that to Len.." I commented. He looked at me, puzzled.

"You see, she has the best sence of smell I've ever seen. She can smell a rotted bone from 250 miles away if you asked her too."

"Seriously?" He asked, amazed.

"Yep." I nodded.

Once he was done cleaning my blood off, we decided to continue. We climbed out of the whole, put a stone over the opening, and continued the through the forest.

_Len_

I opened my eyes and looked at the dimming sky. I didn't think about it, and sat up, but then the crackling pain split through my body. The back of my head, my ankles, and spine were throbbing, along with my bruised arms and legs. I decided to let the pain ease in before I stood up, and when I did, I realized I was still in the Hedgpaths. But..Were the HedgePaths brown?

Then it hit me. I was underground. And the light was from the hole i had made in the aboveground, which was a good 75 feet above me. Staring at it blindly, I was nearly oblivious to the squeaks behind me. But when i finally heard one, I flipped around, and saw an overgrown mouse holding itself against a wall, nearly frightened to death of me. I stared at it, got up, and walked to it slowly. It squeaked and covered its face, and then curled in a ball. I leaned down to look at him and said "Hello..? Mouse?"

Then it flicked up its head and stared at me.

"Rinky-Dink." It said. I stared at it, shocked.

"My name isint 'Mouse'. It's Rinky-Dink." He whispered.

I stared.

"Ph. Yes I can speak! Your not the first human to come down here. The 2nd guy actually got me this big and the third taught me to talk. So HA. But by the looks of it..You can't speak?"

I shook my head and said "No, I can. I've just never seen a mouse that can talk. I've seen a cat that can though.."

"Ah. Well-"

"WAIT...Your name is Rinky-Dink?"

"Yeah..?"

"Like the one from Narnia?"

He stared at me, blankly. "Yeah, I guess so." Rinky said.

"So..Um. Where am I?" I asked.

"The Underground Maze. Its made of the HedgePaths roots and hollowed caverns."

"Okay..Do you know how to get out?"

"Yep!"

"Can you show me?"

Rinky-Dink pointed to a path, and said "Take 2 left, half circle in the right way, and then take 2 more lefts, then a right then 3 left, then 2 rights and you'll see a small cavern. Oush the rock away from the top, and your out."

I blinked and said "Can you just take me?"

Rinky sighed, and said "Yeah, I guess so."

He scampered through an opening and I followed him.

As we were walking, I asked "So whats it like down here?"

"Well. When the ground shakes,we know someone is out there. But it doesn't shake all to often. Occasionally The roots will grow, and dirt will shift. And there are man species here, there are lots of overgrown mice, 8 foot tall rats, train-length milipedes, and if you go deep enough down, you see the cockroach infestations. Its gross. But because of the way the HedgePaths are formed, they give us a ridiculous maze. No opening, and no ending."

I stared for a minute, and then thought about it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The livestock, and then I'll get you out of here. I havn't eaten all day."

"L-livestock?"

"You know, carrots, potatoes, leaks, celery."

My jaw dropped and I froze.

Rinky-Dink looked back at me and said "What?"

"Celery..?"

"Yeah.. Its hard to catch them, but after a while in containment, they become calm."

"I doubt it."

Rinky-Dink trotted to an opening, piled over with rocks. He pushed them out of the way to reveal vegatables, wriggling and striving for freedom. A celery jumped out and tried to go beneath Len. But I impulsed. I grabbed it, and snapped it in half. All the celery in the unit held still. Rinky-Dink smiled and grabbed 2 carrots and 3 celeries. He shred through them like a paper eater. He kicked the rocks up as quickly as he could, and scampered past me. I turned around and followed quickly. Once they got back to where I came from, Rinky-Dink sat down and gestured to her. I tilted my head.

"Get on. It'll be faster." Rinky said.

I climbed awkwardly onto Dink, who began to run before I was ready. I held tight onto Rinky-Dink's neck fur, and felt a chill run down my spine. I clamped her eyes shut until Rinky stopped so fast that we nearly skid. He bucked me her off and I flew back about 3 feet as Rinky shredded through a dirt wall. He smashed his head into it, and the wall broke down, revealing another cavern. He climbed through the hole he had made, and I followed along. Rinky sat there and said "See that big rock, all you do is kick it out of your way and boom! your free. Bye." And he scampered through the hole and took off like he was late for the boat to freedom in slavery times. Sniffing the air, white mint and fresh blood reaked. Shivering, I examined white leaved in the corner of the cave. O Negative and B Posotive blood were spilled on them.

Then Len remembered: Annei has B Posotive blood.

But O Negative?

_Kasumi_

I flicked open my eyes, and saw I landed in hedge. The prickly sticker needles peirced my back as I sat up. Looking around at the dark sky, i could only make out the faint shapes of the trees and other hedge parts. Deciding to get off the hedge, I rolled off and nearly landed on a rock. It was oddly large. I scooted it to the left, to reveal a dark hole. I climbed in, and heard footsteps. Wanting to call out, I shivered and crawled backwards to escape, before i heard "GAH!" and someone tackling me. Rolling this person off, I pinned them to the cold, rocky floor and said "Who are you?"

The faint shape of the person looked familiar. I picked up an old flashlight out of my pocket, and flicked it upon the person. The dim light showed me Len. Staring at her for a moment, I could hardly believe it. Why was Len down here?

Wait...Why _was_ Len down here..?

"L-Len?" I asked

"Yeah?" She said back. I grew big eyed, ultimatly suprised that she was alive. And apparently so was she. And apparently, so was Annei!

"C'mon, down here." Said a faint, wimpish voice.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Kasumi and Len looked up sharply as the rock budged to the side more, and Derrick slid down. Annei followed closly behind. When the 4 saw each other, it was amazing. They had no idea the other was alive. Annei dropped her head, and Kasumi rolled off Len, who then stood up in the mediocre cave. Len stared for a second, and then said "What made us blast apart in the first place..?".

Derrick said "Earthquake?"

Kasumi thought about saying 'Plate movement.', Until the rapid shaking began again. The 4 dug there fingers into the icy, dirt floor to insure that they wouldn't be flying away. When the shaking got harder, Annei thought it would be best to get out from underground. Before she got the chance to get up, a red glare formed around her fingers and the ground caved in. Annei and Len were being sucked into a red, fiery pit. Kasumi, refusing to be alone, jumped after them, leaving Derrick in the darkness.

As the 3 girls plummeted into a pit of red, crusted wall, Len thought "What is exactly happening?" Until she hit the cold, red floor. A pathway led in front of them, and Kasumi was the first to jump up.

"Kas, what are you doing?" Annei asked. "Going to go down this hallway," Kasumi answered. "To see if theres a reason we fell?" Len guessed. Kasumi shrugged, and said "Coming or what?". And when Annei and Len jumped up to follow, they heard a loud rumble from down the hallway, and they bolted off. As they ran, the hallway got wider, and the entrance at the end grew smaller, and smaller..And smaller. When the got to it, it was berely tall enough for Annei to get through. Annei somewhat bent her head, and walked into it, and as she walked, it got darker. The further she went, the darker it got, until she saw a little white glow at the end. She dropped to her knees, and signaled for Len and Kasumi to follow. They dropped down and continued through the small tunnel. Annei got to the small light, that was so small she didn't think she could get through. She slid her shoulders through and nudged in further and further until she was endulged in the stubbornly small pathway. It was not very long, and when she shoved herself through the end, it opened up to a VERY large room, that lead to more, more, and more rooms. She stared in amazement. When she stood up, she remembered her friends. She leaned over, and elbowed the small opening, and it opened up more instantly, big enough for Len and Kas to slither through. When the got through, they stared just as Annei had done, and stood up. Annei nodded and said "Where are we."

Len said "Some place where someone obviously knew what they were doing.". Kasumi gazed around and walked forward, her footsteps making a loud, booming echo that bounced from one wall to the other with a clear noise. _Pound __boink __Pound __boink __Pound, _the echo whispered. When Annei advanced forward, her footsteps made an evil echo that seemed to be taunting you with a _Clang __CHNK __clang __CHNK __clang._ Len followed them, with her footsteps making the most intence noise of a 6 year old throwing chalk on the sidewalk; _SLAP! __Pang __SLAP! __Pang __SLAP!. _

As the melody of noises continued with their feet, the trio gazed the the design and detail of this amazing place the could have easily been a city. Until they heard the chanting noise of a technologic clap of doors opening. Something green advanced out and squeaked. The trio detected its soul immediatly. "Omigod." They said togethor.

Suddenly, all the doors stammered open, and squeaking, bouncing celeries jumped out, coming to attack. Len panicked and said to herself "Here we gooo..". Kasumi raised her fists as if she had been prepared for this battle her entire life. Annei sat down and opened her hands, ready to rip them. The celeries jumped down and raced at them. Kasumi started kicking and punching at them, while Len was shredding through them like a weedwacker. Annei was slapping and snapping them violently, determined to analayte the enemy. After the battle continued for long, tiring hours, the trio saw the last of them where being fought off. Once gone, the trio gasped and slipped to the floor. One of the doors opened, and a red item bounced across the floor to the maximum distance from the girl's.

"A..A tomatoo..." Len said akwardly. The tomato bounced wildy, and squealed out.

A random army of tornadoing tomatoes appeared with screaming joy. The tomatoes seemed to be...thanking them...Seemingly. But what did they know from bouncing and screaming tomatoes.


	12. Chapter 12

After settling in at the underground kingdom of tomatoes, Annei, Kasumi, and Len were all just..Well, fitted. They were worshipped. Wildy.

Kasumi walked out of the hard red palace and into the thriving city of tomatoes. She stared around for a moment, and noticed that there were holes in the sides of the extraordinary kingdom. She called Annei and Len out. As they approached, Kasumi pointed to the holes. They were big enough for a pelican to put itself through. But.. Pelicans? What an odd size... Kasumi thought to herself. But not all were that size. Some were big enough for just ladybugs; others for things like onions and green peppers.

Len gazed around at the many holes in the ruby-like walls. Annei, her curiousity getting to her, got down to her knees and examined more of the smaller holes in the wall, the ones for ladybugs. She put her pinky finger in one, and wriggled it to see how far the traveled. Suddenly, she felt a pop. Not her finger, but from inside the wall. There was a small sound of a crack, then something that felt like dirt collapsed around Annei's finger. She wriggled again, and found that the mini hole traveled left. She bent her finger to explore the invisible tunnel, and wriggled it one more time. The wall popped.

A fairly large portion of the wall cracked and erupted, but Annei was focused, and unaware of the large debris about to crush her. She pulled her finger out and looked into it. When she saw a crack leading out of the hole, she looked up...

The red wall sky was falling.

Shreiking, Annei hustled to her friends and grabbed them by the wrist, dashing them towars the slit in the wall from which they came. First, Annei jumped through. Discovering it turned into a tunnel that lead downward, she shreiked once more and grabbed the edge of the top. She looked up at Len and said "Help!" But Len was to busy staring at the ruby sky falling down fairly quickly. Annei's grip loosened as she gaped down into the dark hole that looked never ending. Liek and endless pit; only real this time...But all things had to end sooner or later..Right?

'_It's not like im gonna fall through the Earth..The deepest I can go is Earth's core..Where I slowly burn my flesh raw..' _She thought timidly. But before she could even look again, Kasumi shreiked and pushed Annei down, praying for freedom. Annei looked up, and the next thing she knew..She was falling. Either up to Sevenfold in one way or another; or to farther in Earth.. Annei looked up, her grasp slipping fairly quickly.

"Kas!" Annei tried to shout above the wild cracking and debris falling. Kasumi looked down at Annei. She saw her friend's expression, but only one thing was going through her head: _This can't be happening.._

Annei looked down, and grabbed Kasumi, was was unprepared for Annei's 70 pound self, and her elbow gave out, nearly dragging her down into the pit, too. Kasumi was leaning deep over the hole, strongly gripping Annei's arm. Kasumi looked back at Len, who was just sitting there like a statue, glaring at the sky in horror and awe.

"C'MON!" Kasumi shouted, grabbing Len's wrist. Len looked shocked, but didn't have time to react. She was forced down to Kas's level, only Kas was now slipping, halfway in with her leg being supported by the hole's wall. Annei was just sort of dangling, wriggling around to find a ledge to hang onto, but all she had was Kasumi's arm. Len gripped Kasumi's forearm tightly and pulled up.

"NO!" Annei shouted. "WE HAVE TO GET _OUT_ OF THERE!" She shouted, her voice echoing like a bell in the gap.

"So we fall?" Kasumi shouted, her voice just berely making it to Annei's ears.

"I think we have to." Annei said, forcing Kas down by bunching herself up. Kasumi's knee gave out, so her other leg entered the pit, now she was stranded by Len, who was struggling to keep her friend's alive, and Annei, who was trying to get her friend's out of the falling death trap. Len said to Kas: "What do I do?"

"Just let us fall!" Kasumi said. Len, giving in, released the pressure in her legs and let the trio fall, endlessly, for all they know, could be their deaths.


End file.
